A Little Fishing Expedition
by Linda
Summary: A new tag for "The Mole." Continues the discussion about Amanda's date with David Benson which began in the museum scene.


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without permission from the author. I retain the rights to the plot, not the characters. No infringement is intended.

**Date Written**: September 2000

**Synopsis**: New tag for "The Mole." Continues the discussion about Amanda's date with David Benson which began in the museum scene. Original tag with Lee and Amanda talking to Blue Leader never happened.****

**A Little Fishing Expedition**

**by Linda**

**(email: smkfanforever@hotmail.com)**

  
  


Lee was driving Amanda home after their exciting afternoon. Victor missed his 4 o'clock flight to freedom thanks to the agents apprehending him at Dulles. And David never even got as far as the airport due entirely to the quick thinking of both Lee and Amanda. The mole and his accomplice were now safely in custody. 

  
  


In his best nonchalant tone, Lee began, "So Amanda, you never did fill me in on how your date with David Benson went the other night."

  
  


Amanda was a little touchy about this. "Why do you want to know?"

  
  


Lee was careful to pay extra attention to his driving, not making eye contact with her. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't really care, I was just making conversation."

  
  


"You did tell me to go out with him, you know."

  
  


Lee thought ruefully, yes, he did, but she had him backed into a corner, what else could he do? "Well, I think if I remember correctly, I told you to do what you wanted."

  
  


Amanda was on the defensive now. She hadn't really wanted to go out with David. Especially when she knew he was under suspicion. She was hoping Lee would tell her not to go. But when he told her to go ahead with her date, she couldn't back down. "No, if I remember correctly, and I do, you said to go out with him. I asked you what I should do and you said to go."

  
  


"Amanda, I don't want to argue with you about this."

  
  


"I'm not arguing."

  
  


"Yes, you are."

  
  


"No, I'm not."

  
  


Lee exhaled deeply. The woman was like a dog with a bone! Sometimes he wanted to pull his hair out. Instead he just ran his fingers through it roughly. "You going out with him was a convenient way to get more information out of him. You suggested it yourself. It seemed like a good idea at the time." No, it seemed like a very bad idea right from the start, but what else was he to say? He didn't want to sound jealous. After all, Amanda King was free to date whomever she wanted.

  
  


Amanda was determined to give him as little information as possible. "Well it did work out to be a good idea. That is how I found out about his expensive car, his ex-wife, and what put me on the track to his alimony payments. And that was an important piece of information to solving the case."

  
  


"Yes, you're right about that."

  
  


"Well I'm glad we agree." She smiled sweetly.

  
  


Lee already knew all that. Oh the woman was so exasperating! What he really was trying to find out was how the date went on a personal level, what had happened between them. Of course it didn't really matter to him. He was just curious. He knew Davey's reputation with the ladies.

  
  


Amanda remained silent, looking out her side window. She knew what Lee was after, specific details, but let him prod a bit more.

  
  


Lee was not about to give up now. He'd already put himself out there, he might as well fish a little deeper.

  
  


"So, Amanda, what restaurant did you go to?"

  
  


"We didn't go to a restaurant. We crashed a senator's party."

  
  


"You what?" Lee turned to stare at her. This sounded so out of character for his Amanda.

  
  


Amanda grinned at him. "Well, you see, I didn't know we had crashed the party until after we had been there for a while. I asked David how he knew the senator, how he got the invitation, and that's when he told me he wasn't invited. He said he goes to these things all the time. He knows lots of caterers and gets information from them. That's when I got the song and dance about how he didn't have much money so it was cheap entertainment."

  
  


Lee continued, "So it was a formal event then?"

  
  


"Uh huh, I wore the same black dress from when we attended the Russian consulate reception two weeks ago."

  
  


Lee smiled, the memory of her appearance that night giving him a momentary lift. She looked stunning. The dress was gorgeous on her. She wore her dark curls piled on top of her head and.....

  
  


"And David wore a black tux. He looked very handsome." She could not resist that last comment. It got the desired response.

  
  


"You think that guy is handsome?" he asked incredulously.

  
  


Amanda replied matter-of-factly, "Most men look handsome when they wear a tux." She then added softly, "Some men look handsome no matter what they wear, and then can take your breath away when they wear a tux." She cast a brief sideways glance at him.

  
  


Lee digested this bit of information. He glanced over at Amanda, but she was looking out her window again. The woman was an enigma.

  
  


Lee realized they were nearing Amanda's neighborhood. All this talk, and he still had not found out what he wanted to know. He'd have to be a little more direct.

  
  


"I felt uneasy knowing you were going out alone with that womanizer. I hope he behaved himself."

  
  


"Oh yes, he was a gentleman. The party actually was very nice and we mostly talked, and danced once or twice. And his good night kiss was very gentle-he didn't try anything. I was careful not to encourage him."

  
  


A muscle in Lee's jaw tensed. He couldn't help blurting out, "You let that guy kiss you!" The thought of David Benson holding Amanda while they were dancing and then kissing her was making him see red. He wished now he hadn't brought up this whole conversation.

  
  


"Lee, you sound like a jealous person. You know that's silly. First of all, I was just dating him as a cover to get information. You do the same thing all the time. And as you reminded me in our conversation at the museum, we're just friends and business partners. We aren't emotionally involved."

  
  


Lee did a quick recovery. "Of course we're not involved, Amanda. And I'm not jealous. I just know how guys like David Benson operate. You give them an inch and they take a mile. I was just concerned about you."

  
  


They had now pulled up in front of Amanda's house. They turned to face each other in the tiny car. 

  
  


"Well there was no need to worry," she replied soothingly. "A simple good night kiss is customary-it was no big deal. I was careful not to lead him on, and he did behave himself." She chuckled. "I think he was smart enough to figure out that if he didn't behave himself, he would be answering to you. He knows we are good friends as well as partners." Amanda took Lee's hand in hers and gave him a gentle smile. "I know you're always there to protect me, Lee, and I want you to know I am grateful."

Lee was touched. He managed to murmur huskily, "You got that right." He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. They smiled fondly at each other.

  
  


Freeze frame-End of tag

  
  
  
  



End file.
